fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic
|-|A typical Clone= A typical Clone Image is credited to ArtlessPunk |-|The True Evil Overlord= The True Evil Overlord Image is credited to Dweynie Summary One of the notable powerhouses of the Insanity Reformation Arc. He was once a regular high school student, minus the part that he's incredibly emo and emotional at the same time. Such an existence is paradoxical but regardless he turned towards the occult and always tried to learn the meaning of the world. Though an event in his academy caused him to quit and leave, never to come back again, he found enlightenment from a newfound savior. His understanding of the Savior, who is a woman, made him believe he found his purpose. Now, this enlightened young man has turned to the true winning side, believing that he must help spread the word of the god of the future. Or rather, the goddess. Who goes by the name of Salem. And as his classification of an Overlord Level Monster? He's certain to make that happen. Appearance He's short. Personality Noticeably quite hammy and prideful. Out of the association, he's one of the most talkative and boastful, to the point that his speeches could actually make enemies disoriented. Even fellow monsters suffer from that. Aside from being arrogant he also tends to spout hatred against anyone handsome and heavily dislikes them. His hatred is so strong that others wonder if he actually gets more powerful fighting them. He's also incredibly childish and can hold grudges over the silliest things. If one comment on his trademark style one could easily become hated that way. In fact, it's almost easy to make him berserk if one mocks him enough about it. But doing too much might make his fury become tranquil, which does not bode well for the instigator. But in the end, he's quite loyal to the cause. He had no desire to reveal who gave him his powers no matter what. Even with extreme torture he was adamant and steeled himself to prevent any leakage of information. One could almost say he was infatuated with his savior. Another example is his surprising efficiency despite his childish demeanor. He might talk a storm, but one could not use it against him. Attacking him while he's busy speaking only ends up with a brutal counter and often ends up harshly for the attacker. He never lowers his barriers against any sort of enemy as long as he doesn't expect them to be there. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Keith (Real name), Lil guy, Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic (Official self-proclaimed title) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Mage, Sorcerer Supreme Date of Birth: ???? Zodiac/Horoscope: Capricorn Birthplace: Vale Weight: Light Height: Small Likes: *Power *Dark magic *Death Magic *Tormenting people more popular than him Dislikes: *Being called small *Being underestimated *Light Magic *Handsome people (Or at least people who's more popular than him) Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Dark purple to the point of being black Hobbies: *Practicing Magic *Tormenting handsome people *Performing Occult activities Values: Darkness, Pride Martial Status: Single forever Status: Deceased Affiliation: Insanity Reformation Organization Previous Affiliation: Independent Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 7-A'''to '''7-A, far higher with Semblance | 6-C up to 6-A, far higher with Semblance Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Could hold their ground in a melee fight against Dante. Can survive being slammed down and choked), Enhanced Senses (Could sense Dante is alive. Could accurately gauge the power level of someone), Aura (Could utilize aura), Darkness Manipulation (Could summon shadowy tendrils from shadows. Can manipulate the darkness of an area, move it, or amplify it), Poison Manipulation (His darkness could appear as acidic liquid that burns anything it touches), Darkness Ice Magic (Can cause ice dark type attacks that freeze enemies. Can lower the temperature), Limited Air Manipulation (Can deprive someone of air. Can corrupt the air with darkness and control it. Can summon shockwaves and twisters), Explosion Inducement (His darkness could have explosive effects), Fire Manipulation and Heat Generation (His darkness could deal flame-like properties), Barrier creation (Could summon barriers with many properties), Telekinesis/Psionic Prowess (Can lift someone or self via dark magic. Can grab someone from afar), Flight (By applying telekinesis to himself), Danmaku (Can utilize a hailstorm like style attack of his dark projectiles), Sealing (Was able to lock a person in place for a long time even without his presence), Presence Concealment (Could hide his presence and aura signature from Dante, a skilled S-Class Hero), Pseudo-Invisibility (Can use the darkness to nearly turn himself invisible from the naked eye), Teleportation (Could move around the battlefield quickly), Telepathy (Can coordinate with his clones extremely well. Shares their senses. Can force thoughts into someone), Reactive Evolution, Statistics Amplification (For every time he hits an enemy with an attack, his power permanently increases slightly), Death Manipulation (Can invoke death to others), Power Nullification (Can temporarily kill an ability that he selects. Managed to Nullify the effects of Gold's Shutdown Sword), Negation of up to Mid-High level Regeneration (Was able to counteract a regeneration skill of this level with his previous ability), Fear Inducement (Despite his stature, can invoke fear to many. Almost enough to make them stop moving), Durability Negation (With many abilities), Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to ignore Gold's Shutdown Sword) *'Second Key' **All of the abilities above but enhanced. **Clone Generation (Can create clones that share his experience and skills with a bit of energy with their statistics varying. Could create a maximum of six. Clones can create more but each new one has only a sixth of the original power), Energy Manipulation (Can absorb aura into his staff and fire it back as dark energy), Absorption (Can absorb back his clones for health and energy), High Pain Tolerance (Never gave away information about Salem before his demise), Absolute Accuracy (Dark Laser tracks and will hit an enemy no matter what), Homing Attacks (Was able to chase down Qrow with some of his projectiles despite the odds), Means to bypass Attack Reflection (Was able to half-bypass Qrow's Colors of the Wilted World Style with his Dark Laser) Attack Potency: Small Mountain level to Mountain level (His fake apparition demon was able to match Dante before being taken down), far higher with Semblance | Island level (With his strength he was able to whack away Dante away from him. Completely overwhelmed him with his actual attacks. Was able to keep up with an SS-Class Hero briefly) up to Continent level (Was able to put Qrow out of commision with his attacks), far higher with Semblance Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ to Subrelativistic (Was able to dodge an attack from Gold 'Goldilocks', a notable SS Class Heroine. Able to keep track of Qrow despite him going seriously) | Likely far higher than before (Should be superior to his clones), Speed of Light with Dark Laser (It was treated as darkness overtaking photons and travelling as so. Reflected by Gold's Mirror Shield and could not be reflected by Qrow's Colors of the Wilted World Style. Described as if a laser shot wrong) Lifting Strength: Class T | Likely higher Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Island class Durability: Small Mountain level ''' to '''Mountain level (Was able to survive at least several blows from Dante before going down), likely far higher with Semblance | Island level (Survived being slammed down by an S-Class Hero) up to Continent level with his barriers (His barriers are completely untouched by regular S-Class Heroes. Qrow could not get through his barriers), likely far higher with Semblance Stamina: Very high. Has shown to not tire at all throughout his entire fight. Range: Influence reaches up to the atmosphere. Standard Equipment: *'Arcane Staff of the Ultimate Despair' - A powerful wooden stick. Though by itself it's not really much and there's simply a fortune teller's globe stuck on it with glue. But due to it accommodating so much of Ultra's energy, it became a powerful wizard tool by itself. It can harness darkness and release it in such a damaging style. Intelligence: In high school, he was a prodigy and was supposed to skip 3 years but chose to stay as he is. Very academically gifted with the arcane and dark arts. He could understand the old writings in the caverns of Asura and comprehend his madness. In fact, he managed to translate some of the meaning that was left behind in the old ruins before and after his inclusion to the Insanity Reformation Organization. In a battle, he never lowers his guard. Weaknesses: *'First Key' **Gets very vocal when called out for his style. Ends up a mess if he gets too injured, example when he lost an arm. Fears the Grandmaster Reigen far too much. Some of his abilities can be overcome by regeneration. *'Second Key' **Dark Laser may be undodgeable if charged enough but it can still be blocked by other abilities. One just has to know exactly where he's aiming for. Feats: Key: Clone Power | True Self Note: Notable Attacks/Techniques Dark Art - Emo Series - His ultimate art. Though it's fair to say that this is nothing more than dark magic. But even in comparison to most dark mages, his ability is notably high ranked, especially with the lack of incantations or glyphs needed for usage. Note that even Academies aren't against dark magic so long as they are used responsibly. *'Shadow Darkness' - A type of dark magic that relies on creating darkness in an area. It's often used to shroud the area in a blanket of magic that makes it hard for someone to see allowing Ultra to effectively hide his presence and form. It makes for great ambushes and stealth options when faced with combat. It can even induce blindness if used effectively. *'Burning Darkness' - A type of dark magic that can cripple someone with its intense touch. It can deal damage to most and cause their bodies to burn or corrode from the sheer acidic nature. Though the darkness becomes more physical, thus allowing for it to be touched and interacted with, it's still potent to defend against. Even if aura can defend against it the toxic nature makes it recommended to choose evasion, or to really focus on force field generation. *'Freezing Emptiness' - The nature of darkness is to be cold and isolated. Mixed with its touch, it allows Ultra to freeze enemies with the sheer dark alone. This is to the point that he could freeze off body parts and organs and cause them to shatter. Not only that this has a slight effect on one's mood due to the sheer coldness of such an attack and the deprivation it can give. *'Deprivation Seal' - The ability to lower the capabilities of others by sealing and keeping them in place. With this, Ultra can deprive someone of their abilities and keep them in place for an undefined amount of time. It notably lowers the mood of the target and keeps them there for a long amount of time. It's an effective ability that persists until the user dies and has not given it to anyone else. Its aura usage is quite high but to the likes of Ultra it's very small. *'Voidful Barrier' - The ability to raise up a barrier. Though really this is nothing more than a generic barrier but Ultra has added numerous effects to it. Not only can it resist most damage but if someone were to make physical contact with it they could trigger explosive counterattacks. Whether be it massive walls of flaming darkness, a sheer surge of cold shadows, being sliced numerous time by tendrils, and many more. It's now effectively a barrier that is dangerous to most melee fighters. *'Invoke thy presence' - An aura ability that allows one to subject others with their presence. The fear that is subjected into the area are the same and is just as effective. Those with strong willpower can resist, but only if their level of energy is sufficient enough to match. Those with superior willpower can avoid the negative effects of this ability. These effects include a massive increase in the flight section of the fight-or-flight instincts, and an overall lowered combat effectivity and recovery. If a person actually fears Ultra, the effect also increases and slowly builds upon that level of fear. *'Dark Blaster' - The ability to summon explosive dark kinetic force. To put it bluntly, it's an explosive attack that deals heavy kinetic damage mixed in with dark magic. It's very volatile and is based on failed spells that Ultra used to have trouble with. But now this weakness and failure have been turned into a weapon. The dark explosions could also combine with his other spells to induce freezing, acidic, or pyrokinetic effects. *'Presence with the Dark' - The ability to hide one's power level by hiding their aura with the dark. It's basically what it said and can often make others assume that a clone they're fighting is actually Ultra. Though he would still need to hide in order to capitalize on this ability, it can make him seem less threatening than he seems. Which is a very fatal mistake for many that could lead to their deaths. *'Dark Force' - It's a darker way of telekinesis basically. By utilizing the darkness itself in a physical form, Ultra can lift objects around and crush someone. Whether by choking someone and depriving them of air, or by simply crushing them, or simply tossing them out around. Even those who excel in flying and could resist this would have trouble defending. After all, Ultra can combine these with his other darkness based abilities and turn someone into an explosive projectile. *'Flight' - The ability to fly. It's simply done by actually actively using both flight magic and telekinesis. With these two combined his control over himself in the air is masterful and allows him to chase down or elude other airborne enemies. Though he doesn't actively use this ability unless the enemy themselves prefers using this. *'Clone Creation' - The ability to make a clone. Though it's not really a dark arts ability, Ultra trained for this in his chuunbiyou days. This ability, however, has been surprisingly effective for him. Though it's not his best and in fact, he has a low aptitude for such a style of abilities, Ultra can make a maximum of six. A limited amount but it does make him more capable in battle. *'Death to thy one' - Kills a target with no mercy. The typical cost for this would be one's life and a large amount of mana but those with an affinity for them or blessed by the darkness itself would become capable of using this as a casual ability. Ultra is not afraid to use this as an opening move and his only two opponents who survived it were because of one, the first managed to recover thanks to leaving body parts around to regenerate from and having a separate soul, and the second having multiple high-level resistances against such an ability. Even then Ultra was able to counter their moves by using death itself to kill their abilities and items. Ultra can also kill abilities and shut down powers like that. *'Dark Laser' - Simply put, it's a laser of dark energy. Concentrated and gathered, and shot out with great pressure. They're half the basis for his danmaku attacks and are often devastating to those who don't block properly. This can be combined with some attacks and where they strike can often summon dark danmaku scattering. Ultra can also release them as a burst of lasers that branch out upon hitting an area before dealing damage. It can also be released as a gigantic wave of energy. Overall one of his fastest moves, acting like a laser even. After all, it's as if photons are corrupted and shot out, spreading their influence. To add on, this attack can also be overcharged to make it so that it's undodgeable unless one uses an ability to intercept it. Semblance - Permanent Increase - In the beginning of every battle, every time Ultra hits an enemy with an attack based on dark magic he receives a bonus effect. This bonus effect grants a temporary boost in his aura limit, aura recovery, and aura damage every time. It lasts for the duration of the current battle, whether the targetted enemy or anyone who intrudes is taken down or if Ultra loses, and resets everytime Ultra stops fighting. It's a fearsome ability that makes Ultra a deadly enemy in a battle of attrition. Most of his abilities also get boosted by the increase of his limits. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Vergil (Demons May Weep) Vergil (Demons May Weep) (Note: High 6-C Vergil and 6-C Ultra Versions were used. Speed equalized) The Flash (Knights of Justice) The Flash's Profile (Speed was equalized and 6-C versions were used) Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Poison Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Teleportation Users